


Narcissi-centric

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Mostly) Obedient Astoria, (Mostly) Obedient Draco, Clueless Narcissa, Everyone Loves Scorpius Though, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Narcissa, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle





	Narcissi-centric

"You're sure, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Quite." She pursed her lips, unused to challenges from menials. "Mrs. Greengrass and I agree, this spell from my own library shall be woven into their bond."

"But not announced?"

"Certainly not," Narcissa snapped, now annoyed. "There is no need for the children to get involved."

"Even though it's their own wedding," the officiant dared press.

"Even so," Narcissa agreed.

After he left, Narcissa contemplated the honor that many grandchildren would bring. 

Draco and Astoria need not worry themselves that their vows would annul all type of birth control Astoria might try, Muggle and magical both.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eleven respectable months post-nuptial, Astoria birthed a healthy, bald, fat baby boy. Lucius and Narcissa were honored with the choice of his middle name. Thus Scorpius Luc-Black Malfoy entered the world.

But as the years passed, no other babies came. 

Narcissa was reduced to magically, surreptitiously checking her son and daughter-in-law's health. All, thank Merlin, were always in the peak of pink, Scorpius too! And yet… no more grandchildren.

Eventually Narcissa realized, that officiant had failed.

The way her son had stopped sleeping in Astoria's bed shortly after the wedding was a truth of which she was forcefully kept unaware.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Scorpius was finally ready for Hogwarts - and still an only child, to his grandmother's deep dismay - she was shocked to learn second-hand that Draco intended to accompany him there.

"Slughorn has finally retired, Mother dear. This is the professional opportunity I have been waiting for!"

"But… your marriage?" Narcissa attempted. "Surely you'll miss Astoria terribly?"

Draco changed the subject so deftly that Narcissa didn't even notice until after he'd returned to his own home.

"He's learned my ways so well," she mused. "How could I not be honored? And yet, how can he want to leave his wife?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Astoria returned to Malfoy Manor. Draco never returned from Hogwarts. Narcissa missed him terribly, but Astoria seemed perfectly happy alone.

It was when Astoria turned up two months pregnant in December, shocked by the failure of her birth control, needing an abortion to maintain Malfoy honor, that Narcissa began to understand. 

"But who does Draco love," she wondered. "Is he completely alone?"

"Mother," came the Floo call, "I request a favour, if I may…"

"Anything!"

"A guest for Christmas?"

"Anyone!" Narcissa trilled, her pleasure at seeing Draco home overshadowing the uncertainty on his face.

"Well," Draco murmured… "it's… Harry Potter."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Son?" Narcissa tried.

"Yes, Mother?" Draco hedged.

"I think you should come through the Floo," Narcissa decided.

Draco bowed his head in acquiescence.

Finally home, for the first time since September 1, Draco was apparently unable to look his mother in the eye.

Instead, he stood at the window and tried to explain.

"I valued our family's honor over my own happiness, Mother. I would never have taken a wife. I thought you understood that. I knew Astoria took a lover. I freed her to do so when I…."

"Reconnected with Harry Potter after his divorce?" Narcissa finished for him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes, Mother," Draco told the window. "I thought you understood I was homosexual."

His reflection betrayed his blushing misery, and Narcissa wanted to cry. What had she done to her only child? How had she betrayed him? For nothing but a desire to regain honor? 

And other than a precious grandson, what had been gained? An heir could have been otherwise obtained. Or a divorce arranged years earlier, and her son and his sweet, patient wife could have spent their youths with people who actually loved them.

"Oh Draco, my darling boy," Narcissa sobbed, overcome. "Can you ever forgive me?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco knelt at his mother's side as she wept. 

"Please don't cry," he fretted, awkwardly patting at her hand.

Narcissa sniffled. "I feel terrible. What have I done to you? And Astoria! All to have our Scorpius! Could I take it back, and give up Scorpius?"

"Mother," Draco consoled, "don't worry about such things! Even if we had a time turner, no such nightmare would be considered. Scorpius is the light of my life. Astoria feels the same. We all do."

"But a… divorce?" Narcissa choked out.

"I think it might well be the most honorable choice," Draco agreed quietly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Astoria entered the room, and Draco and Narcissa turned to see.

"Have you two been catching up?" she asked shyly.

"Yes," Draco said, standing and offering his hand. 

The couple stood together in front of Narcissa, and finally she opened her eyes to see what had always been there. Her son and his wife were dear friends, not lovers. They held hands, but stood each on their own two feet. When Astoria squeezed Draco's hand, he looked at her with gratitude and affection, then let go.

They were all five of them, Narcissa realized, going to have to let go.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa stood abruptly, registering the surprise on Draco and Astoria's faces.

"I believe I now understand." She started to pace, then from the farthest point in the room she looked at them carefully. 

"Draco, of course you may bring Mr Potter to Christmas dinner. His presence in our home is an honor.

"Astoria, you should bring your own… new friend. If you are comfortable doing so, of course.

"I shall contact the family solicitor to help you begin divorce proceedings."

She looked out the window for a long moment.

"This is what you both want?"

They both nodded, relief evident.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elliott and Harry joined the Malfoy's for Christmas. Lucius balked but Narcissa insisted. "The divorce? Nearly final. Scorpius? Well informed."

Astoria married Elliott three days after her divorce. Narcissa and Draco were witnesses. Narcissa promised attending was an honor.

Clarissandra was born a scandalous two months post-nuptial.

Harry and Draco, however, dated for another seventeen months before Narcissa was permitted to plan their wedding. It, too, was small.

Finally, all was as it should be, Narcissa decided. Except… she wondered if there might be a magical way to get Harry pregnant.

She headed to her library to consider her options.


End file.
